Conversion (abandoned)
by Rocket117
Summary: Leo and Aeris find out how much fun they can have with computers versus any console games. They also find out far their friendship can really blossome. Whether it he from injuries, or even arrests. They change from console gamers to PC gamers, learn how to hack, and even how to successfully run from cops! Watch as Leo and Aeris change for the better. Or worse...?
1. Chapter 1 : Catt Vs Machine

**All Characters, environments, or suggested content in this story belongs to their respective owners, please don't sue, valve!  
**

**Story written by Rocket117  
**

***CRUNCH* *CRUNCH* *CRUNCH*  
**A large figure stepped out of the snow-covered house, fixing a broken sign on the way out. Staring out into the distance he could see, and hear just as well, a large storm which only added tension to the already bad situation. He brought his head up and lifted his eyebrow, as if to taunt the upcoming storm.  
He was a very large muscular gray cat with an out-of-place cat bell, it was tiny compared to the rest of his body, and one could almost laugh at it, but that would get you a death sentence by yours truly.  
The heavy man inhaled loudly, followed by an equally long exhale. He relaxed himself for he knew it would be a long time before he could again.

***CRUNCH* *CRUNCH* *CRUNCH***  
One foot in front of the other, he began his journey to the train station nearby, showing no trace of fear while turning a corner nearby.  
He looked to his forward and could see one of his teammates, co-worker if you will, very slowly throwing a baseball up and down to relieve boredom. The pink cat threw the baseball up one last time, and grabbed it while looking up to acknowledge his presence, and began to walk alongside her colleagues, while he simply moved his head up and down in a quick motion, and she returned the aforementioned motion.  
Said cat wore a small cap with a headset attached to it, and a small necklace with the Triforce symbol on it, that bounced around as she jumped off her post, worn as a gift by the man she walked by. She allowed herself a smile and began to bounce her ball up and down again as they both continued walking forward towards the train station.

***CRUNCH* *CRUNCH* *CRUNCH***  
The pair was loud enough to get the attention of another teammate, their engineer, a demon who was banished from hell for being too nice. He was colored with a very bright tint of red, which was good for them because of their team s insignia, which involved mostly red colors, allowed them to distinguish him from their enemies. Said demon looked up, almost sad to be away from his guitar, but the feeling was replaced with anxiousness almost instantly.  
Quickly, he got up from his seat and grabbed a pair of shotguns, cocking them before he walked alongside his colleagues. Not much is needed to be said about the engineer.  
The three walked towards a long abandoned saloon, which looked as rickety as a broken down bridge in a swamp, kind of like the ones you see in Left 4 Dead 2. The door was worn down from years of being alive and it almost looked as if it could be easily destroyed.  
The Russian cat was excited by the thought of it, and swiped one of the two shotguns from the engineer to his left, and pulled his fist back to break open the door.

***SIZZLE***  
The power to the saloon was cut off and as if on cue, the door was broken open, revealing two men playing cards, who jumped in surprise as they saw the three mercs brandished in red clothing at the door way.  
The light was blinding to their eyes for a second, but as their vision returned, all they could see was a shotgun pointed at their faces. The two men (and the woman) all had devilish smiles as they looked at the shotguns end, embracing the fear of the two men brandished in blue, to combat the red their intruders had worn.  
The man with the pants on his head allowed his cigar to drop to the ground and stopped the beer he was holding in midair due to his complete shock.

His shock was further more increased when the gray cat flipped the shotgun around and threw it to the lion, who grabbed it with ease. The two men relaxed as they knew where they were headed.  
The lion looked at the shotgun and smiled, and motioned to his friend to get up. The soldier didn't hesitate, and with a surge of energy got up from his seat ready to face what was coming ahead. The 5 friends and enemies walked away from the saloon, forming a neat line of fearless faces and fighters.

***CRUNCH* *CRUNCH* *CRUNCH***  
As they walked through the deep snow, they caught the attention of their last guest, a hooded man in a near building who was talking to his pet dove. The hooded man stroked his pet s hair and allowed him to fly away, before grabbing a strange contraption filled with nails and walked alongside his, although forced, allies.  
All six of these friends had lost their jobs due to their employers being killed by robots, and now they were coming to destroy the corporation who provided the mercs with their weaponry to do battle in the first place. The corporation offered the mercs with jobs to protect the facilities from the upcoming robot force, and although it sounded silly, it was all serious, and with their jobs at stake, all of the mercenaries joined in the fight.  
These were six mercenaries who were pitted in a facility with bad conditions, were lucky to have been together, as they all knew something about each other.  
For once, they put their differences aside and came together to fight off a greater force.

The group slowed to a stop as they reached their destination, and anxiousness overcame the entire group. Snow began to lightly fall as they stared at an oncoming vehicle with anger and rage.  
The same vehicle was created by the man who took their jobs away, and now he was sending it right towards them. The gray cat was enraged and he started to breathe heavily, while the others anxiously twiddled with their weapons in anticipation. The pink cat simply chewed a piece of gum she slipped into her mouth during the walk, the man with the pants on his head played with the pin of his grenade, and the engineer simply re-cocked his shotgun while he gritted his teeth tightly.  
The hooded doctor spans the barrel on his nail gun slowly, and he too stared into the distance, with a determined look, but what he was determined about was unknown to the doctor himself. The lion, the last member, brought his grenade launcher slowly to his hands and he brought the sight up to his eyes, judging the distance between him and the vehicle. Suddenly the front of the carrier opened, revealing a large amount of robots, which they could only stare at. A jolt of live electricity could be seen going through the robots, returning the life to their metallic bodies. Then suddenly...

"FUCK GUYS HOLD ON I NEED TO GO TAKE A PISS!" Leo screamed through his microphone as he jumped from his seat.  
"Damn it Leo, I told you to go before the wave started." Aeris stubbornly reminded her roommate as he rushed to relieve himself.  
"I forgot to, sorry." He said idiotically, with a wicked smile that only pissed Aeris off, as he closed the door to the restroom.  
Leo's friends snickered softly over their mics as Leo and Aeris yelled back and forth. Aeris could only wonder why Leo ever hung out with these rag tag bunch of losers, then she remembered it was that or they could be playing with a bunch of random unorganized players. Meanwhile in game, his character was slaughtered, and Aeris could only roll her eyes as she, fighting back her ever increasing anger, picked up the money from the fallen robots near Leo's lifeless character.

**Hello everybody! I have 20 different screen names here (which is actually true) This is my first story that I've written (and the first story written completely by free will, i should add) on this website! It's a decent first chapter, though unoriginality hit me here, and I couldn't think of any other way to start the chapter, I promise no other chapters will have this type of beginning, and I used it just for the comedic value, thanks for reading, and remember to review, or whatever, and let me know how the next few chapters should be.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Spoils of war

**Oh yeah here's the next chapter, a bit later then I wanted to release it, but you know. Chapter three will definitely come up sooner then this one and just in case you couldn't tell, these will be released once a week. Also thanks to my fantastic editor and friend, these will always have, we'll say, up to snuff grammar at least compared to other "Fan fictions". So anyways, here it is, ENJOY!  
**

***SCREECH***

The loud echo of the microphone turning on was heard by all (living) occupants of the area.

"Victory."

A group of six people cheered loudly at the second they heard this.

"Finally!"

"Alright!"

"Nice job guys!"

"About fucking time, JESUS!"

Leo relaxed in his seat and kindly told his friends that he was done for the night, and after a couple of "gg"'s he began to bask in the accomplishment of what he had found and done. After 2 hours of gameplay, surprisingly, he was actually satisfied with the game.

He promised himself he wouldn't over play the game to keep the feeling going for as long as possible, after all, he just found it.

"Five hats, 20 new weapons, and a couple of other items in just one session, how could this day get any better?" Leo thought out loud, propping his feet on his desk and placing hands behind his head.

"LEO, GET OVER HERE!"

Leo jumped at the sudden sound and became extremely tense. He hadn't done anything stupid all day and he wondered exactly what Aeris could be calling him into her room now.

Leo and Aeris had shared an apartment together since their freshmen year of high school due to the fact that they were tired of their parents bugging them about one another and constantly pointing out the fact that they visited each other a lot. Eventually, the pair bought an apartment together so they could come and go to school together without much hassle.

This was perfectly fine for the two cats as they didn't have many "friends". Don't get me wrong, they had plenty of acquaintances, but they didn't really hang out or talk to most of them, probably because they were even worse than Leo's other "friends".

Back in Aeris's room, Leo had just stuck his head through the door and was almost blown away at what he saw.

Aeris is in her chair...SMILING...

Aeris opened her mouth and then closed it immediately afterwards thinking about what she was going to say to Leo.

"Leo, this is one of the best things you've ever done, and very surprisingly, one of the smartest things you've done." She began. "Not only did I actually have fun for once since the past year, but it was a new thing to experience, and I've thought it over, and I think you deserve a reward today." Aeris stated, with the smile still clear on her face. The pink cat didn't lie, she really did have a lot of fun with Leo (and his friends) in the round of Mann vs. Machine she played with him.

Leo studied his friend's face closely and realized all she had said was honest, at which point he felt even prouder of himself than he ever had. This was one of the few times Leo had managed to make Aeris happy without doing something stupid, so he wanted to hold this moment a little higher than others. Still, he was curious about what this "reward" was, and simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Well, Leo, I know I've never really wanted to spend money on PC stuff, but I think maybe I've changed my mind. All the while I've been playing, I was researching the exact differences between console gaming and PC gaming and even though it's more expensive..." Aeris thought for another minute. "Really, really expensive..." She added. "It offers a lot more freedom compared to console gaming."

Aeris glanced at Leo's face to make sure he was following, and she was surprised once again to see Leo looking at Aeris with a look that he rarely had. Leo was actually thinking.

"So, like I said Leo." She continued. "I decided I'd lend you the credit card for a bit so you can buy games for yourself on Steam, but don't worry about me, I already bought a few games to play for myself."

Aeris reached in her back pocket slowly and immediately stopped to look up at Leo.

"Don't hesitate to buy anything for the both of us that I don't already have. We can both play some co-op or something later." She decided to add.

Aeris once again reached into her back pocket and took out a purple wallet. She was never one for purses like most women.

Leo's face went from pure thought to pure excitement short of a few seconds, and Aeris took notice and decided to play with Leo.

Aeris began to open the wallet painfully slow as Leo could only watch and wait, after all he didn't want to piss Aeris off now.

Slowly, Aeris took her hands and slipped her pink paw into the pocket of the wallet and took out a blue Capital One card with her name on it and began, even more slowly, to hand it to Leo.

*Gasp!*

Aeris had quickly snapped the card back towards her and pulled Leo in closer by his collar and she regained the fierce look she usually wore on any other day.

"If you spend more than 500 dollars, you're paying for EVERY GOD DAMN FUCKING CENT OF IT, you hear me Leo...?" She growled with as much anger as she could sum up.

Leo could only nod his head quickly to avoid getting punted across Aeris's room.

"Y-yeah, A-Aries of-of c-course." Leo said forcing a shaky smile.

"Good!" Aries smiled and released Leo, quickly handed him the credit card and shooed him out of her room.

Leo stumbled away with a look of gratitude which was returned to him by his roommate at a last second glance. With his tail between his legs, he disappeared back into his room, slamming his door and screaming like a schoolgirl.

Aeris sighed and smiled as she noticed she had received a gift from Leo in just a couple of seconds, and began to laugh as she saw it was Portal 2, the game she and Leo could never finish on their Xbox. They were never puzzle gamers, and Leo never thought through things which made it harder.

Moving her hands up to the nearby shelf, Aeris inspected the video games she had purchased herself for the consoles they owned.

"I wonder if it's the end of this era of video games, and I wonder more what's worth keeping and what's worth selling..?"

It's not a surprise that the pink cat and her grey friend didn't have great jobs, and they could barely afford their rent in the first place, luckily, Aeris had recently gotten a raise that allowed her and Leo to buy a new set of games every few weeks. Unfortunately, it was never enough to hold them off as they got bored with them fairly quickly.

Now, with their new look into PC gaming, they realize they've missed out on so much more customization settings and modding abilities. It would be almost impossible for them to get bored with a game.

Of course, Leo and Aeris both had plenty of experience with PC gaming before, hence Leo's past love for Duke Nukem. However, neither of them spent too much time on PC's simply because they both grew up as console gamers, from which they accumulated a large, vast, collection of video games since their introduction to video gaming in the first place. Naturally, they stuck with what they had more experience in.

Still, they could never keep themselves satisfied, since they never had any new experiences with these games, always playing through linear titles with not many customization options.

Aeris let her thoughts wander as she started falling asleep. The group had played for a lengthy time and it had made her extremely tired, so she started to pass out in her chair, her thoughts in different places.

"Nighty night, Aeris..." She said to herself out loud, before she slumped in her chair, snoring  
comically loud.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DO I GET?"

"SO MANY CHOICES NOT ENOUGH TIME!"

Leo gawked at all the games he could buy on Steam in just a couple of seconds. Finally, he no longer had to leave with Aeris to the nearest GameStop to go wait in line for 3 days to try and buy a 3DS, even though it was a total waste of time, along other things.

"Look at all of these.." Leo whispered to himself with pure amazement.

Other than the lengthy, LENGTHY, assortment of games he and Aeris acquired over the years, he had never seen such a large library of video games to browse through ever. Leo always thought digital stores were usually rip offs, but his views about them were changed in less than a few seconds.

In the next few minutes, Leo successfully purchased over 20 games he had always wanted to play, but never could mostly because the games were sold out all the time or a bunch of angry nerds came in to buy another copy after they had broken their own.

Leo spent the next few hours staying up for a long, long, time. Ironically, Leo never went to sleep that day, and Aeris was in for a rude awakening when her roommate began to play Dead Space at 5am in the morning with no lights, no comfort, and the fact that he gets scared easier than Shaggy from Scooby-Doo.


	3. Chapter 3 : Corridors

**Oh yeah so like here's chapter 3, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be doing these "author's notes" things.  
ENJOY!  
**

***THUMP THUMP***

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!"

Leo was furiously sprinting away from a blood thirsty monster bent on killing him. He could hear his footsteps echo through the large colorless corridor.

"LEAVE ME ALONE GOD DAMNIT."

***THUMP THUMP***

Leo's heart was beating extremely fast and he could feel the adrenaline, acting as his only lifeline, pump through his body. He was extremely winded, but he knew he had to keep running.

"FUCK!"

The monster had used its enormously sharp arm to stab Leo's foot, which caused him to face plant on the ground, creating a sharp sickening sound on impact.

Rolling onto his back, Leo adjusted himself to try and take a look at the wound, but the action was immediately dismissed as he threw his head back and howled (meowed?) in pain. With his head back towards the direction of his half-torn bloody leg, another dark figure caught his eye.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, WAIT!"

*OOF*

A second monster impaled Leo in his waist, driving both of it's sharp arms as deep as it could into him, and the two monsters slowly began to pull Leo apart, creating another disgusting sound as his bones were audibly being crushed and sent into other directions.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The sound of Leo's blood curdling scream echoed throughout the corridor, until it finally came to a stop.

Immediately, Leo sat back in his leather chair and adjusted his blue Toy Story blanket over himself as he saw the "Game Over" screen.

"G-god.. DAMNIT!"

Pulling his blanket tighter around himself, Leo watched his character slowly being torn apart and eaten in the game.

The gray cat's shivering became faster and more intense as he stared at the screen, and somehow he managed to suppress a scream he had held for, what seemed like, an eternity.

Leo glanced at his creepy clock, the one that looked like a cat with big eyes, hanging on his door.

"7am..." he thought

It had been at least two hours since he had started his session of Dead Space, and he would be damned if he would stop now.

"Fuck man, I can do this.." he said, bringing his eyes back to the screen and slamming his fists on to his blue wooden desk.

After several clicks and his own convincing, Leo loaded his save with another shiver.

"Okay, lets see here..." He mumbled to himself while he disappointedly opened his inventory.

"So 2 small health vials, 2 clips for my main gun, and...that's it?"

Leo slowly moved his head upwards and..

***THUD***

"Fuck me.." He muttered to himself as he brought his head back up towards the screen.

After 4 deaths, Leo finally managed to get near to where he was before with extreme confidence... Until he walked down that dark corridor.

He braced himself as he neared the wall where the monster bursted out the time before, but nonetheless he was visibly shaking in fear.

*CRASH*

"OHHH FUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!" Leo SCREAMED at the top of his lungs, as he fell backwards on his now broken chair.

The gray cat stared at his, once again, dead character and panicked.

"The feline began to hyperventilate, talking to himself in between his wild breaths.

"Okay, okay, deep breaths, I'm sure I didn't scream that loud and, I'm pretty sure I di-"

LEEEOOO!" The sound of Aeris's voice rang through his now perked up ears, and his shaking fear grew even worse with every passing second.

Quickly, Leo scrambled to his feet and ran to turn off his light-blue monitor and speakers, before he literally flew into his blue bed. He cowardly yanked his blanket, as if it offered protection, over his nose while staring at his door way.

***THUMP THUMP THUMP***

Leo slammed his head into his blue pillow in fear, awaiting his pink roommate to step through his mutilated door.

As Leo took a risky look at his doorway, he managed to catch a glimpse of Aeris stumbling her way to his door. He held back his laughter and chose instead to just stare at his funny looking roommate. For unknown reasons, her presence managed to rid his body of his previous adrenaline and fear.

Leo sat up a little higher in his bed and took the small moment of peace to study his friend. Aeris had obviously passed out because she was still wearing her purple shirt and sweats from the day before, which ironically, was drenched in sweat. He wondered how Aeris could've possibly slept comfortably like that.

Moving his eyes up to her face, Leo saw Aeris's two blue ocean eyes stare right into his eyes. Upon further examination, Leo found traces of extreme tiredness and droopiness in her eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, Leo continued his examination up to her messy hair, which looked as if she had dipped her head into a bucket. Leo's was mesmerized as he studied the wavy pattern of his friend's hair and watched the occasional sweat droplet fall to the ground.

"Wait a second.." Leo thought.

He slowly looked up and down Aeris once more, this time paying more attention to her body language, but still taking in all of the details of her slim figure.

Aeris slouched slightly against a nearby wall, and her pink bangs slowly fell in front of her eyes and nose. Looking up to her eyes again, Leo saw that she had noticeable bags, even in the darkness. (Possibly more due to the fact that cats had a keen sense of vision) Leo audibly gasped and stared open-mouthed at his friend.

"Aeris, are you alright? Because, I mean I'm not trying to be an asshole but, you look like shit..."  
He said momentarily, forgetting why she had appeared at his doorway in the first place.

Leo received a grunt in reply, he got up from his bed and traversed through the mess he called his room to study his roommate closer.

The pink cat held her paw out to block Leo from coming any closer and began to speak.

"Look Leo, I had a bad dream is all and, I heard you scream and I got worried..." She said with warning

"So, I started running over here and, like I'm pretty sure you saw, I bounced off of walls and hit my head a couple of times." She continued, pointing to a couple of developing bruises.

Aeris stepped forward slightly and tilted her head to the side.

"Listen, do me a favor and don't play scary video games this late at night, okay Leo?" Aeris said with the same care a mother would give to a child.

Leo's eyes grew large as Aeris finished her sentence. How did she know? How could she tell he was playing this late into the night?

As if his roommate had read his mind, Aeris adjusted her slouch to point to Leo's blue computer, and he realized that the red light on the top of the power button was shining brightly in the dark room.

Adjusting his sleeve, Leo turned back to face his suspiciously nice friend as he thought of something to say.

"Since when do you care about my well-being, miss 'I'm going to hit you in the head with a laptop and almost give you a concussion just because you saw one of my fan-fictions'?" He said with a smirk.

Aeris's expression changed to an annoyed look as Leo finished his sentence.

"Go to bed asshole, you better be lucky I'm not grabbing that laptop again, because I'll make sure it isn't 'almost a concussion' next time" Aeris replied sternly while stomping her foot on the ground.

"Besides I'm pretty fucking tired too, and I don't want to have to deal with you right now." She added

Leo flinched when she said 'too', and he suddenly began to feel drowsy.

"That's what I thought." Aeris said as she noticed her roommates eyes slowly close and open back up.

With that, Aeris walked away with a last good night and left Leo to stare blankly at her, wondering how exactly he had avoided getting beaten, and why she was so nice all of a sudden. She had given him the credit card, she actually complimented Leo's ability to do things right, and she let him off the hook for waking her up in the dead of night.

Strangely enough, Leo felt as if he deserved punishment for what had happened. All the thinking, however, had left him extremely tired and he decided it would have to wait until tomorrow.

With a last glance around his messy room, which now seemed like a tornado had come through and scattered all his clothes around the ground, Leo allowed himself to fall face first onto his bed and pass out, leaving his computer on.


	4. Chapter 4 : Couches in Arms

The time was 3 pm in Toronto, Canada. A rather late 3 pm I might add.

The birds were chirping.

The air was great.

Picture a perfect afternoon, where the kids are outside playing.

The park was busy.

The carnival was busy.

The sun was shining brightly.

Now pretend you're a bird, flying around this beautiful day.

You elegantly swoop through the streets, examining all the cars and people walking.

Certainly, it was a great day to be outside.

You are now flying near a dark red apartment building, and one of the windows still have their blue curtains pulled.

For some reason, your bird brain wants to take you near the window.

Now let's pretend you're a movie camera, moving smoothly from the view of the bird, you fly through the window past the curtains and focus on a gray blob.

***Snap* *Snap***

Hey! Hey! I said focus on it...

You're fake camera is now focusing on the gray blob.

It's a gray cat with extremely unkempt fur. He appears to be asleep in a mess of blankets, along with his limbs wildly placed around the bed.

Now turn your camera to the left towards said gray cat's doorway.

Did you catch that pink tail?

That was his roommate, walking out of the feline's room after sabotaging something of his.

What did she do, you ask?

Well, take a look at that creepy clock. Yes, that one right there, on the blue painted wall.

That clock (Which modeled after a big black cat with menacing eyes) was given to him by Aeris as a Halloween gift, and she told him he could never, EVER, buy or use a different clock. (With the exception of built in computer clocks, or the Xbox's clock)

The special thing about this clock is that it had a built in alarm, that was extremely loud, so Leo never used the it. Instead, he chose to use the alarm on his phone so he could wake up to AC-DC or something in the morning.

Currently, the time was about 3:58 pm according to the clock, and an alarm was set for 4 pm.

Oh, now its 3:59 pm. How about we watch these last few seconds diminish away before all hell breaks loose in their quiet apartment

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick.

Tock.

***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

Suddenly, Leo awoke with a half-jump half-lunge and began hallucinating. He was still stuck in his dream and his body didn't register that he was in the real world yet.

"AHH WAIT DON'T RIP ME IN HALF!" Leo says in short breath while hurriedly jumping out of his bed and out the door.

Leo was having another nightmare, this time he was reliving the moments his character was ripped in half brutally by the monsters in Dead Space. Only this time, he was the one getting torn apart, and he could 'feel' everything. At the same time, though, he didn't, and it was another one of those illusions your brain makes you have.

Meanwhile Leo was having trouble running out of his room, Aeris had positioned herself near the hall to the living room, grabbing her Algebra book on the way. She sported a devilish smile that made her left fang pop out from her mouth as she laughed silently at Leo's confusion.

The gray cat finally managed to get out of his room, bringing along with him a tangled mess of blankets and pillows. Leo was already nearing a corner before he finally noticed a large textbook being stuck out from the wall, waist height, and he couldn't stop himself. A few seconds before impact, he saw two pink hands holding the book, and he knew it was going to be a hell of a morning. Or was it an afternoon? Leo was still dazed from his sudden awake and couldn't focus on anything, let alone the danger that was in front of him.

Leo ran straight into the book and inadvertently took Aeris's arms with him. This produced a rather, unexpected and unwanted result.

***SNAP***

"FUUUUUUCK!" Aeris YELLED as loud as she could, holding the shout as long as she could before she ran out of breath and began breathing uncontrollably. Not because she just used her breath in screaming, but because she couldn't move her arms.

"Leo, Leo, LEO! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

The gray feline's heart skipped a beat when he heard the hurt in his friend's voice, and he immediately woke up.

"Aeris what the eff just happened?" Leo said with extreme concern as he lugged Aeris to the couch, army style.

"Call 911 and we'll t-talk about it later, THIS REALLY FUCKING HURTS, later okay, FUCK THIS HURTS, Leo?" Aeris replied while she drove her face into the couch to scream.

As swiftly as possible, Leo jumped over everything on the floor with amazing speed (including a now obvious pool of blood) to the phone while Aeris's muffled scream could be heard. All the while, Leo's heart was dropping faster than a 300 pound weight as he continued to hear Aeris's screams.

The gray cat desperately snatched his phone out of his room and began to rapidly dial 911 while tears began to form in his bright green eyes.

"HELLO!?" Leo screamed, trying not to cry with extreme effort.

"Hello? 911 Operator, what's your emergen-"

"MY FRIEND'S ARM JUST BROKE WE NEED AN AMBULANCE AT 1121 BAY APARTMENT NUMBER 5 PLEASE HURRY." Leo's body began to shake again, something that always happened under pressure or fear, and tears began to come out of his eyes.

"Okay sir, please stay where you are, an ambulance is on the way." The operator replied with a slightly annoyed voice, probably from being cut off.

After Leo could manage to pull himself together and told all the information to the woman, he returned to Aeris, with a bottle of painkillers.

Jumping over the couch, Leo sat next to Aeris and instructed her to take the pills.

"Leo, you have no idea how much this hurts right now..." Aeris whimpered while she looked into Leo's eyes. Both of them had been crying; Aeris because of her broken arm and Leo because of his worry.

"It'll be okay, just take the pills, and here I brought you some water. Just rest, okay?" The feline was about to get up from the couch when Aeris grabbed his wrist with her free hand.

"P-please don't leave Leo.. This really really hurts and I need you here right now... I know this is kinda my fault for trying to get revenge on you for waking me up so early." She said desperately.

Leo stared at his friend in shock. To him, this wasn't even Aeris, she was a completely different person now. She was doing things completely alien to her personality all of a sudden.

Along with his shock, his heart was beating faster than it did when he was having his nightmare, or when he was playing Dead Space. Leo was extremely confused and scared, thinking that maybe Aeris hit her head and went delusional.

"Aeris, I'll be here don't worry okay, just.." Leo paused to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Just trust me okay, I know I play the dumbass but, I've been through a broken arm and now it sucks, but you'll make it, trust me." Leo said while placing Aeris's head on his lap and running his fingers through her hair in hopes of calming her down.

_All of this happened so fast_, Leo thought. _I mean none of this is making sense, first Aeris is being nice to me, and now her arm's broken and, FUCK man I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think.._

Leo placed his head on the arm of the couch in stress and confusion still shaking and tearing up, meanwhile Aeris finally took the pill when she was certain Leo was staying.

The two cats sat together in complete silence, other than Aeris's occasional whimper of pain, and Leo's gasping breaths from crying. Subconsciously, Leo continued to run his fingers through Aeris's hair and it provided at least some comfort for the both of them in the situation.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally heard a distant siren.

_Is that what I think it is?_Leo thought with new hopes in the, for some reason, drastic situation.

"Aeris I'll be right back, I promise it won't take long at all." He said to Aeris with care, as if saying anything too loud or too forcefully would hurt her even more than her monthly periods.

Leo almost snickered at the dumb thought, but he quickly straightened himself up after remembering the situation at hand.

The pink cat simply nodded her head as she wiped away a few more tears and inhaled deeply.

Leo stroked Aeris's hair for a few more seconds before he ran outside the apartment building in search of the ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5 : What Happened?

**This is a kind of chapter that is just there to get the story going along. Some drama, insight on what's happening, then transition to the next big conflict. Or the actual conflict, depending on how you look at it. It's a short chapter, probably not worth the wait, but it's something to hold you until bigger things occur. I promise to work diligently to finish the next chapter sooner. Hopefully, there won't be another 4 month wait. **

"This still doesn't make any sense, Ms. Cole, physically this isn't possible."

Aeris squirmed as she tried to make sense of the situation. She and Leo had no idea how her arm broke in the first place and it was just something that was forgotten in the commotion.

"Well...You see..."

"You don't know? How can you not know?" The doctor asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Nonetheless, we expect a full recovery in two weeks. Your arm simply snapped out of position and was chipped in the process, but thanks to the surgery you should be fine." He paused to glance at Aeris.

"I'll be back momentarily with your prescriptions." Aeris's doctor over dramatically turned and exited the room.

"Prescriptions?" Aeris questioned the absent doctor.

"Five dollars you're going to be addicted by the end of the month."

"Don't talk like that Leo...Deal."

The two cats shook (working) hands and laughed at their silliness.

Silence pierced the hospital room, both felines lost in thought from the past conflict.

"So... what's next?" Leo threw out, causing Aeris to flinch. She wasn't expecting that, especially from Leo. Regardless, she was starting to enjoy the lowered amount of stupid questions.

"With you, I don't know," Aeris replied after some thought. "If you're trying to impress me, then you've done it and I should probably stop being a bitch and stop trying to hurt you. If you weren't trying to impress me, you have anyways."

Leo shifted in his chair, failing to hide the blush on his face under his soft berry colored sweater.

"Impress you based on...?" He managed to say without breaking his voice.

"Impress me by being mature for once, Leo."

Leo cheeks became bright red tomatoes and he turned away from Aeris, trying to play it off by scratching the left side of his neck.

Aeris started laughing uncontrollably as the doctor re-entered the room, and Leo joined her, both cats having trouble breathing from their laughing.

"Hello " Aeris wheezed out, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Here's what you need..."

Leo disconntinued his attention to their voices and just stared at Aeris and her features. He thought out everything he saw in explicit detail.

"Pink fur, big eyes, that curve line on her neck..."

Leo's eyes continued down, failing to notice that the doctor left and Aeris was looking right at him.

"Hey!" She snapped for effect.

"Eyes up here dude."

Leo scratched at his ear furiously before returning his eyes to the ground.

"Sorry Aeris, I'm just tired is all."

The air felt thick with awkwardness, the two both noticed it with feeling.

Think about this for a moment. Leo didn't make up an unbelievable excuse, and Aeris didn't explode in a fury of anger. In fact, the two were completely calm, minus the 'awkward' feeling.

"Leo it's pretty late, you don't _have_to stay here all night, I'll be fine." She placed a light hand on Leo's shoulder.

He wiped his face before heading to the door, letting Aeris's hand fall limp at her side.

"I guess we're all sorry for something huh?" He asked without turning back.

"I'll come visit everyday until you get better, I promise. Hopefully I won't be this mentally exhausted because I've never felt more like shit in my life. I'll be honest you almost gave me a goddamn heart attack when I heard that snap and your scream."

Leo walked out the door without another comment, Aeris giving out a sigh.

"Well, shit." Aeris turned to her side and fell asleep.

Driving home for Leo was far from fun. There was a slight lonely feeling left in him that he couldn't shake off. At one point Leo thought so hard about it, he almost crashed into somebody.

Fortunately, our favorite feline made it home safely, shuffling up the staircase to his door.

He fumbled with the lock, unable to concentrate, until he finally got it open.

Leo stepped inside, as if in slow motion, locked the door behind him, and collapsed onto the hard carpet floor. Ass up, face down, the gray feline fell asleep, without another sound.


	6. Chapter 6

I kinda had adhd with these stories, and I have a much more enjoyable, better idea in the works. If you would like the likeness of the story pm me.


End file.
